la casa de los espejos
by tsukisxs
Summary: mi madre se habia casado  con el padre de shaoran el xico del cual siempre estaba enamorada, las vacaciones que pasariamos juntos nunca podria olvidarlas...


_**La casa de los espejos**_

_**Cassandra Clare**_

_****** k puedo decir amo a Casandra esta historia le pertenece yo solo la adapto para ustedes nos leemos abajo!*****_

Las dos horas por un camino de tierra entre el aeropuerto de Kingston y el pequeño pueblo de Río Negro fueron bastante malas, incluso si no me hubiese tomado todo el champán en la boda. Así que me pase la mayor parte del tiempo mirando por la ventanilla y tratando de no vomitar. No fue fácil, especialmente cuando seguimos pasando animales muertos al lado de la carretera y a veces pilas de basura ardiendo que apestan a plástico caliente.

Mi mamá dijo que Jamaica iba a ser un paraíso. Pero a continuación, era la misma mujer que había insistido en que ella y Valentin necesariamente tenían que salir de luna de miel justo a la mañana siguiente de la boda. ¿Por qué decidieron que tenían que llevarme junto a Shaoran, el hijo de Valentin, en su viaje? No estoy segura. Ellos me lo explicaron, o al menos lo hizo mi mamá, mientras Valentin se quedo sentado frunciendo el ceño como siempre hacia cuando se trataba de algo como la "unidad familiar". Sin embargo, con Valentin haciendo un silencio muerto como siempre, y con Shaoran sentado tan lejos de mí, como podía en el asiento pegado al pasillo, no estoy segura de cuánta unión realmente vamos a lograr. Por supuesto, dado lo que ocurrió en el jardín la noche anterior después de la recepción, convivir probablemente fuera la última cosa que Shaoran y yo necesitábamos.

La casa que mi madre había alquilado era mucho más hermosa de lo que parecía en las fotos online. Los suelos eran brillantes, oscuros como el exterior pulido de una cáscara de nuez, las paredes eran de color azul, con una capa de pintura verde aplicada con esponja, llamando a los colores del mar y del cielo. Solo fallaba una pared entera, que tenia una puerta que daba al exterior a una la piscina de color turquesa y al acantilado cayendo a la arena blanca y más allá el mar oscuro. El sol empezaba a ponerse, provocando anillos de color rojo, oro y bronce sobre el agua.

Mi madre que se encontraba en el arco de la puerta, con la mano en la garganta. "Oh, Valentin… ¡Mira!"

Pero Valentin no estaba mirando. El estaba entrando por la puerta principal con un montón de bolsas, hablándole a Eriol, el botones, en voz baja y ronca. Algo acerca de cómo Eriol no debía esperar una propina y que de todos modos podía llevar su propio maldito equipaje.

Eriol se encogió de hombros, luciendo pensativo, y se marcho, acercándose un paso Shaoran entro, y se apoyo en la pared, mirando hacia abajo a sus zapatos. Puedo decir que estaba avergonzado por su padre, pero cuando trate de sonreírle, su mirada alejada de mí pareció estremecerse.

Valentin me miro. Tal vez él viera la expresión en mi cara-no estoy segura- pero de cualquier manera él todavía me lee mal. "Shaoran" dice, "Lleva las bolsas de Sakura a su habitación. "

Shaoran empezó a protestar. Su padre le dispara una mirada de disgusto.

"Ahora, Shaoran."

Shaoran levantó la maleta sobre su hombro y me siguió al cuarto con el numero 3. Tenia ventanas con persianas, que daban hacia fuera por encima de la cubierta, un traga luz y una gran cama blanca con un dosel formado por un montón de mosquiteras.

Shaoran puso la bolsa en el suelo soltándola de golpe y se enderezo, parpadeando con sus ojos marrones.

"Gracias." le dije.

Se encogió de hombros. "No es un problema." Lo observe cuando miraba a su alrededor, observe la forma en que los musculosos de sus hombros se movían y cuando se volvió. "Bonito cuarto."

"Lo sé." me río nerviosamente. "La cama es enorme."

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, me congele. No debería haber dicho eso. Ni siquiera debería haber dicho la palabra cama alrededor de Shaoran, no después de lo ocurrido en la rosaleda. Va a pensar que estoy bromeando y que soy estúpida, o va a creer que le estoy pidiendo que…

"¡Chicos! ¡Hora de cenar!" La cabeza de mi madre apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa radiante. Nunca he estado tan contenta de verla.

"Ya voy para allá, sólo necesito lavarme las manos."

Me metí en el pequeño cuarto de baño, mientras Shaoran se iba detrás de mi mamá.

Las paredes del cuarto de baño estaban alicatadas imitando al océano- con vidrios lavados en tonos azul claro y opaco, verdes, y rojos. Abriendo el grifo del agua del lavabo de bronce y me eché un poco en la cara. Cuando me mire en el espejo, vi que mis mejillas estaban tan encarnadas como las rosas.

La cena se sirvió en la terraza, con nuestra familia sentada en una mesa larga y baja, con el personal de la villa trayéndonos los platos de comida: platos llenos de ensalada de papa, ensalada de pescado cocido con ajo y pimienta, y un tazón de oscuro y fragante curry con trozos de carne cocinado a fuego lento.

Trate de volverme cuando me pasan los platos para sonreír al personal de la villa, pero nadie encuentro mis ojos. El personal era un montón borroso de caras oscuras y manos, con el destello de una pulsera de coral y oro en una mano que retira la ensalada que termine de comer.

"Gracias." Dije, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Valentin se lanzo hacia el curry como si fuera a pasar de moda.

"¿Qué es esto?", Dijo de repente, pinchando un trozo de la carne con el tenedor y empujándolo en su boca.

El más alto de los cocineros, una mujer con una cara angulosa y un pañuelo blanco atado alrededor del pelo, dijo "Es curry de cabra, señor. "

Valentin escupió la carne en el plato y tomo una servilleta, mirando a la cocinera con ojos acusadores.

Mire hacia la mesa, tratando de no reírme.

Al día siguiente, el calor fue aturdidor, casi como una droga. Me acosté a un lado de la piscina, con los tirantes de mi bañador bajados sobre mis brazos para evitar las marcan en los hombros. Mi madre no me permitía cómprame un bikini.

Valentin estaba sentado en la sombra leyendo un libro llamado _Imperio de Agua Azul_.

Shaoran estaba sentado con los pies metidos en la piscina, mirando al vacío.

Intente llamar su atención, pero él no me miro, por lo que volví a mi libro. Trate de leerlo, pero las palabras bailaban en la página como la luz del sol danzaba sobre el agua de la piscina. Este tipo de clima hacia bailar todo.

Por último deje el libro y fui a la cocina a buscar una Coca-Cola. La mujer de la noche anterior, la cocinera alta que le había dicho a Valentin que estaba comiendo cabra, estaba de pie frente al fregadero lavando los platos del desayuno. Hoy el pañuelo de su cabeza era de color rojo brillante, el color de un ave tropical.

Se dio la vuelta cuando me vio. "¿En que la puedo ayudar, señorita?" Su acento era tan suave como los pétalos de una flor.

"Sólo quería una Coca-Cola." Tenia la sensación de que no debería estar aquí, que la cocina era dominio del personal, incluso si todo lo que quería era una lata de refresco.

Efectivamente, en lugar de dirigirme hacia el refrigerador, agarro la botella, la abrió, y la sirvió en un vaso para mí.

"Gracias." A mi entender, el sentir el frío de cristal contra mis dedos era bueno. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"¿Mi nombre?" Ella levantó las cejas oscuras. Eran arcos perfectos, como se depilara todos los días. "Soy Loriel."

"Loriel y Eriol." dije, y luego desee no haberlo hecho; sonaba como si fuera idiota. Tal vez ella ni siquiera conocía a Eriol.

"Él es mi hermano." dijo, y mientras miraba por la ventana, un pliegue apareció entre sus cejas. "_Su _hermano ha ido a la playa, por lo que veo. Debe de decirle que se mantenga alejado de las otras casas a lo largo de la carretera. La mayoría de ellas son privadas, y no todas son seguras".

_¿No son seguras? _pensé. _¿Lo mismo estaban custodiadas por perros feroces o guardias de seguridad con el dedo en el gatillo? _Sin embargo, la cara pálida de la encantadora Loriel cono decía nada bueno. Deje el vaso vacío sobre el aparador.

"Shaoran es mi hermanastro." le dije como si fuese importante; de alguna manera quería que ello lo supiera. "No es mi hermano". Ella no dijo nada.

"Le diré que tenga cuidado" le dije.

El camino que llevaba hasta el agua era de arena, adornado con rocas y arbustos. La playa formaba una curva hacia el sur, y estaba bordeada de pequeñas casas, pintadas con colores brillantes y tropicales: rosa, verde ácido, amarilla intenso.

La nuestra era la última casa, apoyada contra los acantilados de piedra llenos de agujeros oscuros como si fueran pasas entre unas natillas. Creía que los agujeros debían ser cuevas.

Shaoran no estaba en ninguna parte de la playa. De hecho, no había nadie en la playa.

Era una muestra de que la pálida arena invitaba de alguna manera a que estuviera totalmente vacía. Estaba sorprendida de no ver a nadie tomando el sol, pero a medida que seguía la curva de la arena a lo largo del agua, vi que la mayoría de las otras casas estaban cerradas y tenían puesto el cerrojo. Algunas tenían candados pesados en sus puertas.

Parecen polvorientas, en desuso. La única que parecía que podría estar habitada es una casa rosa, del color de una flor, una de las más cercanas a la villa. Su enorme jardín se extienda hasta la arena, rodeado por un muro cubierto de azulejos de mosaico que representaban las olas y las criaturas del mar.

La parte superior de la pared estaba recubierta con trozos de vidrio-no pequeños trozos irregulares de vidrio destinados a desanimar a los intrusos sino grandes trozos de vidrio cuadrados y rectangulares que reflejan el mar y el cielo. Mire a través de la puerta y vi un jardín abarrotado de flores de vivos colores, pero la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada, y las cortinas de las ventanas también estaban cerradas.

Estaba sorprendida por la falta de actividad. No podíamos ser la única gente que se queda en este área, ¿verdad? Los folletos de viajes siempre son de publicidad de "playas desiertas", como si fuera algo realmente deseable, pero en realidad es algo espeluznante. Había huellas en la arena, así que alguien debió estar caminando aquí en algún momento, pero no hay nadie visible.

Llegue a la final de la playa, me volví y camine de regreso hacia la villa. El sol pegaba fuerte en mi cuello y hombros. Estaba fresca por la piscina, pero aquí bajo el calor se sentía como una manta pesada, húmeda. Podía ver las figuras moviéndose alrededor de la villa; siluetas negras esbozadas por el sol. Cuando me acerque a la ruta que conducía de vuelta a través de la maleza, una figura surgió de los agujeros en la roca.

Era Shaoran. No lleva camisa, sólo unos shorts y sandalias. Su piel era tan pálida como la mía, pero su pelo rubio parecía trigo dorado brillando en la cálida luz. Él tiene algunas pecas pálidas en las mejillas y en la nariz, y trate de recordar pero no pude si eran nuevas o si siempre las había tenido.

Se sorprendió de verme. "Hey."

"Oye" le dije, sintiéndome estúpida como siempre que estaba cerca de él. "Loriel me dijo que tenia que decirte que no es seguro estar aquí abajo."

Me miro de reojo, los ojos marrones contra el sol. "¿Loriel?"

"La cocinera".

"Oh, bien." Él miro hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la playa. "Esto parece seguro para mí. Tal vez quería decir que estaban las aguas revueltas o algo así."

Me encojo de hombros. "Tal vez." Ella no quería decir las aguas revueltas, pero no tenía ganas de entrar en eso.

"Vamos." El me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. "Quiero mostrarte algo."

Entro de nuevo en la oscuridad abierta en la roca y le seguí, asustada por mi claustrofobia. Tuve que contener la respiración meternos por un paso estrecho, y luego nos encontramos en un espacio más grande.

Vi unos rayos de sol asomarse desde el exterior a través de la rendija de la apertura en la roca, pero no era todo lo que proporcionaba la iluminación aquí: parches de un brillo resplandeciente estaban salpicados aquí y allá en las húmedas paredes de la cueva, y también eran de diferentes colores: azul hielo, verde pálido y rosa apagado.

"Es musgo fosforescente." dijo Shaoran. Pasó su mano por la pared y luego me mostró la palma de la mano con eso; brillaba como la aleta de un pez. "¿Lo ves?"

Sus ojos también brillantes en la oscuridad.

Recuerde la primera vez que vi a Shaoran galopando a través del patio de la escuela con su mochila al hombro, su pelo brillando por la luz del sol.

Se movía como alguien con un objetivo, como si hubiera un brillante el camino invisible que él era único que podía verlo y sus pies estaban en el y sabía a dónde iba.

Nunca lo había visto antes, después resultó que era nuevo en ese año, después de haberse trasladado a la ciudad con su padre desde Portland- y no parecía como cualquier niño que yo hubiera deseado.

Vestía como todos los chicos: jeans gastados, las gafas y el pelo serios. Shaoran era limpio, deportista y el brillaba como el oro a la luz del sol, y desde ese momento le quise como nunca había querido a nadie antes.

Ahora me tocó los dedos; y vi un brillo, como si transfiriese su luz hacia mí. Se puso tenso cuando nos tocamos, y luego sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

Mis dedos de los pies se clavaron en la arena cuando me puse de puntillas, acercando mi cara hasta la suya, y entonces me beso, su boca era húmeda y suave.

Sus dedos se posaron firmemente en mis hombros antes de separarse. "Sak." dijo y fue un gemido más que otra cosa. "No podemos."

Sabía lo que quiere decir. Nos planteamos todo esto antes, la noche en el jardín, cuando nos besamos y luego luchamos durante horas. _Tenemos que decirles que no podemos decirles que no podemos hacerle esto que no necesitan saberlo por supuesto que si lo averiguan nos van a matar me va a matar no_. No.

Shaoran se movió alejándose de mí hacia la entrada de la cueva y se deslizo a través de ella. Le seguí, diciendo su nombre, pasando a través de la estrecha rendija en la roca después de él, y el tirante de mi traje de baño quedo atrapado en un saliente de la roca, por lo que me llevo un momento desenredarme y unirme con Shaoran en la playa.

Esta allí de pie mirando hacia la playa, con la boca abierta. Cuando seguí su mirada, vi el porqué.

Había una mujer saliendo de la casa rosa. Empujo la puerta de hierro pintada de azul y se fue a la arena. Excepto que ella no sólo caminaba. Se movía como una ola. Sus caderas se balanceaban, y su cabello, que era largo y rubio claro, se ondulaba como la espuma del mar. Lleva una especie de pareo estampado. Se le abrió por un lado, y le puede ver totalmente su pierna perfectamente bronceada cuando caminaba. Tenia un bikini blanco, y la forma en que lo llenaba me daba ganas de cruzar los brazos por encima de mi pecho para ocultar lo plana que soy.

Sostenía una botella en una mano, del tipo de la de mi Coca-Cola de antes, aunque no había ninguna etiqueta en ella.

Empujo las gafas sobre su cabeza mientras se iba acercándonos y cualquier esperanza que tenía de que su rostro no hiciera juego con el resto de ella se desvaneció. Era hermosa. Shaoran la miraba fijamente.

"Sois los niños de la villa." dijo ella. Tenía un ligero acento, indefinible. ¿Sois vosotros, no?"

Shaoran la miro consternado por haber sido llamado niño. "Supongo que sí."

Ella inclino la botella de su mano. Estaba llena de un líquido claro que tenia un extraño brillo como un arco iris a la luz del sol. "Debe ser aburrido para ti, estar aquí en temporada baja." dijo ella. "Sin casi nadie alrededor. Salvo yo. Estoy aquí todo el tiempo." Ella sonrío. "soy la señora Mizuki. Kaho Mizuki. Siéntete libre de pasar por mi casa si necesitas algo."

Shaoran no se veía como si estuviese a punto de hablar así que lo hice yo.

"Gracias." le dije con frialdad, pensando que no se ve como una Kaho. Kaho es un nombre simple, amistoso. "Pero tenemos todo lo que necesitamos."

Sus labios se enroscaron ligeramente en las esquinas, como un papel ardiente. "Nadie tiene todo lo que necesita."

Toque el hombro de Shaoran. "Debemos volver a la casa."

Pero me ignoro; miraba a la señora Mizuki. Ella todavía sonreía. "Sabes que" ella dijo "Pareces un muchacho agradable, fuerte. Podría utilizar tú ayuda. Tengo un viejo coche –un clásico, como se dice ahora-y por lo general funciona como un sueño, pero últimamente he estado teniendo problemas para arrancarlo. ¿Le echarías un vistazo por mí?"

Espere oír a Shaoran decir que no sabía nada sobre coches. Ciertamente nunca le he oído hablar de ellos con un interés especial. En su lugar dijo "Claro, podría hacer eso".

La señora Mizuki inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, y los reflejos de sol pasaron por su cabello. "Maravilloso." dijo ella. "No puedo ofrecerte mucho en recompensa, pero tengo una bebida fría si quieres. " La botella en su mano provoco un arco iris.

"Excelente." Shaoran se disculpo dándome una simple mirada. "Dile a mi padre donde fui, ¿de acuerdo Sakura?"

Asentí con la cabeza, pero él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta; ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la casa rosa con la señora Mizuki.

Shaoran nunca me miro, pero si lo hizo; deteniéndose en la puerta, miro por encima de su hombro, sus ojos me evitan de una manera pensativa que a pesar del calor, me provoco un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal.

La puesta del sol vino y pinto el cielo sobre el océano en amplias franjas de coral y negro. Loriel y el resto del personal estaban poniendo la mesa en el porche. Me senté en el borde de la piscina, con los pies en el agua. Estuve esperando el regreso de Shaoran durante, pero no apareció. Mamá y Valentin todavía estaban sentados en sus sillas de playa, aunque Valentin había dejado su libro y al parecen estaban discutiendo en voz baja, intensamente.

Los puede bloquear, del modo en que siempre hacia cuando pelean, tratando de concentrarme en el sonido del mar en lugar de en ellos. Todos dicen siempre que suena como el interior de una concha, pero yo creo que suena como el latido de un corazón, con su rítmico golpeteo y el suave murmullo del agua como sangre fluyendo por las venas.

Sosteniendo un juego de servilletas dobladas en una mano, Loriel se inclino en el porche y me dijo "¿Habrá cuatro personas para la cena o sólo serán tres?"

"Cuatro."

"No veo a su hermanastro por aquí." dijo Loriel.

"Estaba abajo en la playa." le dije yo." "Pero volverá".

Loriel dijo algo en voz baja, que sonó como, "Ellos no vuelven." Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que quería decir, se volvió para poner la mesa.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. No era cabra esta vez, sólo pimientos rellenos y una especie de pescado al limón. A mitad de la comida Shaoran se nos unió, deslizándose silenciosamente en su asiento como si esperara a no ser notado.

Valentin se congelo con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca. "¿Y dónde has estado _tú_?"

Shaoran miro fijamente hacia su plato. No estaba usando su traje de baño, me di cuenta, sino un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta usada. Se veía muy. . . limpio.

"Estaba ayudando a la vecina a arreglar su coche. Dijo que si podía ponerlo en marcha, nos dejaría sacar su bote y usarlo si queríamos".

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte." dijo mamá. Se volvió hacia Valentin. "¿No fue agradable, querido?"

Valentin gruño una respuesta con su boca llena de pescado. "No sé por qué pensó que tú sabias algo acerca de coches para dejarte trabajar. No eres más que un niño."

Shaoran enrojeció pero no dijo nada, concentrándose en cambio en jugar con el tenedor con la comida de su plato.

Mi madre se volvió hacia Valentin. "Estaba pensando, que tal vez mañana, podríamos hacer un viaje a Río Negro."

"¿Aquella ciudad que pasamos mientras veníamos hacia aquí?" Valentin rasgo un pedazo de pan por la mitad. "Parecía un basurero, Nadeshiko."

"Aparentemente hay un mercado cada fin de semana, con gente que trae artículos de todas partes. Y se puede realizar excursiones en barco por el río, ver los cocodrilos en el agua…" La voz de mi madre se desvaneció en virtud de la mirada fría de Valentin. "Pensé que podría ser algo que podíamos hacer como una familia. Algo divertido."

"¿Divertido?" Se hizo eco Valentin. "No he venido hasta aquí, Nadeshiko, para comprar objetos de artesanía barata y mirar fijamente un tronco flotante algunas reclamaciones de un guía idiota en un tour de cocodrilos."

"Pero Valentin…" Mamá alargo su mano y golpeo accidentalmente el recipiente de vidrio de ensalada de frutas junto a su plato. Valentin salto, maldiciendo, incluso aunque ninguno le alcanzo.

Mamá parecía consternada. "Lo siento mucho…"

Valentin no le respondió. Él estaba mirando fríamente los restos de la ensalada de frutas en los azulejos a sus pies. "Mira este lío."

"Valentin". Al borde de las lágrimas mamá bajo sobre sus rodillas, arañando con sus dedos los resbaladizos trozos de fruta y los vidrios rotos.

Me pregunte dónde estaba el personal, pero parecían haberse retirado, entendiendo lo delicado de la situación.

"Mamá, _no_." dije, pero me ignoro. Se ha cortado con el cristal, la sangre gotea sobre el lío de fruta aplastada y jugo salpicado en el suelo. Mire a Shaoran, preguntándome si iba a decir algo. A el siempre le gustó mi madre, o al menos pensé que era así. Pero se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente su plato y evitando mis ojos.

Esa noche la pase despierta en mi cama con dosel, mirando el techo. El mosquitero, blanco como el velo de una novia, se movía con la suave brisa del aire acondicionado.

Oí la voz de Valentin en el otro lado de la pared subiendo y bajando como una ola a medida que se enfadaba más y más. La voz de mi madre era un débil punto-contrapunto a sus gritos: cuando su voz se eleva, la de ella se volvía más y más tranquila.

Observe un escarabajo de color verde brillante recorrer su camino a través de la pared de estuco, sus antenas tanteando con delicadeza como si fueran sus manos tocando las cosas.

Nosotros no fuimos a Río Negro a la mañana siguiente, por supuesto. Valentin se llevo su libro a la piscina y se sentó ceñudo en la sombra. Mi mamá se quedo en el interior, con las gafas de sol sobre sus ojos y un gran sombrero que mantenía su cara en sombras, pero a pesar de las gafas todavía pude ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar.

Shaoran no se levanto hasta el mediodía, y cuando lo hizo, salio de su habitación bostezando con pantalones cortos y sandalias. Su cabello se veía más claro que antes, como si el sol le hubiera blanqueado algo el color. Estoy mintiendo estaba en la hamaca en la terraza, con una revista abierta en mi regazo; cuando le vi, la deje en el suelo y me acerque a él, bajando la voz conforme me acercaba.

"¿Cómo dormiste anoche?" le pregunto, esperando que pudiera leer mis ojos, preguntándome si escuchó lo mismo que yo.

"Bien." No leyó mis ojos; sus propios ojos color marrones miel miraban a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Tal vez se estuviera preguntando si ellos nos miraban, si estaban hablando acerca de cómo estamos demasiado cerca uno del otro, hablando en voz muy baja. Pero no. Ellos no se daban cuenta de nada. Ellos nunca lo hacían.

Había coincidido con Valentin un montón de veces antes de que mi madre finalmente me llevara casa, pero era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de lo grave que era.

Valentin todavía estaba tratando de impresionarnos por aquel entonces. Todavía pensaba que había alguna manera de caerme bien. Cada vez que venía a nuestra casa, vestido con un traje, traía un ramo de flores para mi mamá y algo para mí, siempre algo tonto e inapropiado, como una hebilla brillante o un CD de música pop-bubblegum.

Se que pensaba que todas las adolescentes eran iguales y les gustaba las mismas cosas, pero él estaba _tratando_, mi madre me dijo además que él no sabía nada de las chicas –sólo tenía un hijo.

Y aunque sabía que Valentin tenía un hijo de mi edad, yo nunca le di el más mínimo pensamiento hasta esa noche, cuando mi madre se dirigió caminada deprisa hacia la puerta principal de Valentin y llamo al timbre, sonriéndome nerviosa todo el tiempo.

Y Shaoran abrió la puerta. Sonrió cuando me vio. "Hola" dijo. "tú debes ser Sakura"

Me quedé en las escaleras, sin decir una palabra. Me sentía aturdida, como si me hubiera caído de la rama de un árbol alto y golpeado duro contra el suelo, dejándome sin respiración.

Ya no habría ninguna oportunidad con este muchacho, al que veía todos los días en la escuela, que había memorizado cada peculiaridad suya- la forma en que apartaba su pelo de los ojos o jugueteaba con su reloj cuando se aburría- era el hijo de Valentin. Valentin el aburrido, con sus labios apretados, con el rostro cetrino, Valentin no podía tener un hijo que se parecía a _este_.

Ni siquiera me importo que Shaoran no me reconociera. No importo que pareciera no saber que incluso fuéramos a la misma escuela.

"¿Vas a la playa?" me pregunto ahora. "Voy contigo."

Me encogí de hombros. Realmente no había manera de detenerlo.

"Bien." Había cestos de toallas de playa cubiertas de brillantes rayas como bastones de caramelo. Shaoran se cubrió los hombros con una mientras nos dirigíamos por el camino a la playa. Estaba abandonada hoy de nuevo, la arena vacía se extendía a lo lejos.

Parecía un anuncio de un destino de luna de miel, un lugar donde te puedes besar en la playa sin que nadie este mirando.

Extendimos nuestras toallas fuera y nos acostamos, yo sobre mi estómago, Shaoran mirando hacia el sol. Tenía un libro extendido encima de su estómago: _El __cartero llama dos veces_, creo que era, aunque no pude leer toda la columna vertebral.

Me quedé sorprendida cuando me enteré de que a Shaoran le gustaba leer. No habría pensado que ningún muchacho tuviera intereses mas allá del deporte y las muchachas, al igual que nunca había pensado que tendría algún momento para una flaca, muchacha impopular que llevaba calcetines diferentes y camisas de muchachos, porque no sabía lo que suponía que tenía que llevar de todos modos.

Pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. Shaoran tenida tiempo para mí. El tipo de tiempo que significa que pasamos horas y horas en la biblioteca de Valentin, hablando o jugando a Halo en la gran pantalla de televisión. El tipo de tiempo que significaba que en realidad me saludaba en el pasillo, a veces, incluso cuando otras personas podían verlo. El tipo de tiempo que significaba que el martes por la noche, cuando cenamos con Valentin, esperaría por mí fuera de la escuela con su coche estacionado y con el motor en marcha, la puerta del pasajero ligeramente abierta. Para mí.

Me deslizaba en el asiento y le sonreía. "Gracias por esperarme."

Pasaba por encima de mí para sacar la puerta cerrada. "No hay problema." El color en la parte de atrás de su cuello cuando se inclinó para volver a la llave en la ignición me permitió saber y darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaba sentada de él.

Estábamos tan involucrados en la conversación, que incluso cuando llegábamos a la casa de Shaoran, no salíamos del coche, sólo nos sentábamos mientras estábamos en la entrada del auto, nuestras voces se mezclaron con la música de la radio del coche.

Me alargué para empujar un poco de pelo que colgaba detrás de mi oreja, pero los dedos de Shaoran ya estaban allí, vacilantes, suave en la piel. "Sakura", dijo cuando me fui silenciosa.

"Sabes…" La ventana del coche sacudió cuando Valentin golpeó en ella.

"Shaoran" Shaoran bajó la ventanilla.

"Tira el coche en el garaje" fue todo lo que dijo Valentin, pero mire a la cara blanca de Shaoran me dije que el momento se había ido para siempre.

"Shaoran." Creí que por un momento que era la voz de mi madre que me estaba hablando y medio me senté, mirando alrededor por ella. Pero la playa aún estaba desierta.

Shaoran estaba sentado también y seguí su mirada para ver a la señora Mizuki, la señora de la casa rosa, de pie en medio de la puerta abierta. Estaba demasiado lejos para que realmente pudiera haber escuchado su voz y sin embargo podía jurarlo, como si estuviera hablando en mi oído. Hoy llevaba puesto un vestido largo rosado, casi el mismo color que su casa, su escote dejaba al descubierto sus hombros morenos desnudos. Tenía sus gafas de sol.

Shaoran es ya estaba de pie, recogiendo la toalla.

La arena brillaba en su espalda y sus hombros como una capa de azúcar. "Nos vemos más tarde, Sak."

Levante mi cuello para mirarle. "Pero, ¿dónde vas?"

"Kaho dice que como la ayude con su coche, podía tomar su barco hoy." Pareció darse cuenta de la forma en que lo mire, porque, añadió" Pondrías venir, pero el barco solo tiene capacidad para dos personas."

No le dije nada y se alejo aliviado, creo que no montase un lío. Lo vi caminar hacia la casa, el sol golpeando como un martillo y cuando paso a través de la puerta y Kaho cerro detrás de él, el sol pareció a punto de estallar apartado en los fragmentos de cristal que adornaban la parte delantera. Cerré los ojos contra la luz caliente, reflejada.

Con nada más que hacer, ande hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la playa, tomando fotos con la cámara digital de color de rosado que Valentin me dio como regalo, cuando estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que me gustara. Nunca quise tener una cámara especialmente, pero me divertía con ella ahora, tomando fotos de trozos de vidrio pulidos por el océano, de cascos de los barcos de pesca abandonados, de la línea negra distante del horizonte.

Las palabras que alguien había escrito en la arena mojada en la orilla del mar, que ya desaparecían siendo ilegibles. De un caballito de mar varado en la arena, con su pequeña boca abriéndose y cerrándose en jadeos ahogados. Lo lance de nuevo al mar.

En mi camino de regreso a la casa, me detuve a mirar hacia el agua. El barco de Kaho estaba ahí, flotando sobre las olas, con la vela blanca como un diente de león contra el cielo azul oscuro. A pesar de que solo pude distinguir un par de siluetas que creía que debían ser personas, una cosa estaba clara: Shaoran estaba mintiendo. Ciertamente podían caber más de dos personas en ese barco.

Mi madre estuvo en silencio durante la cena, empujando por el plato los alimentos con un tenedor. Valentin nos ignoro a ambas, canturreando cuando cortaba la carne de cerdo soltándola bruscamente en el plato. Le tomo un tiempo, incluso darse cuenta de que Shaoran no estaba allí y cuando pregunto dónde estaba, le dije que su hijo estaba en su habitación con dolor de cabeza. No sé por qué estaba cubriendo a Shaoran.

Tal vez no quería oír más gritos.

Incluso horas después de la cena el aire aún olía a especias. Me acosté en la hamaca, mirando las estrellas. El aire estaba pesado, con un calor aturdidor, a pesar de la oscuridad.

Los insectos zumbaban cansinamente, haciendo clic con sus alas y revoloteando en las sombras.

En algún lugar distante pude oír el sonido de la música: un reggae fuerte, pulsante. Mire hacia el mar, preguntándome si iba a ver al barco a la deriva en las aguas zafiro, pero sólo vi una hoja plana de luz de la luna reflejada.

"¿Un poco de agua, señorita?" Era Loriel, con su rostro como una máscara tallada por la luna. Sostenía un vaso para mí con de hielo, y gotas de humedad en el lateral.

Lo tome y lo mantuve al lado de mi cabeza.

"Gracias". "¿Dónde estaba su hermanastro esta noche?", pregunta.

"Abajo en la playa en alguna parte."

"Él estaba con esa señora." Sus ojos brillan a la luz de la luna. "La mujer Mizuki." "Creo que sí. Si. "di un golpecito a un mosquito alejándolo de mi rodilla, que deja una gota de sangre detrás, como un rubí pequeño.

"No debe dejar que la vea. Ella es peligrosa".

"Peligrosa, ¿cómo?"

Loriel miro hacia otro lado. "Ella no es una buena mujer. A ella le gustan los fuertes y los bonitos, jóvenes. Ella los toma y luego nunca vuelven. Debe hacer que se mantenga alejado de ella, si desea guardarlo."

_¿Guardarlo? _"¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?"

Loriel no dijo nada.

"No sé por qué me estaba pidiendo hacer algo al respecto de todas formas." dije.

Ella miro hacia la villa. Mamá y Valentin ya se han ido a la cama, las luces estaban oscuras, a excepción de la luz a lo largo de la parte de la cubierta. "Porque" dice ella "Nadie más lo hará."

En la mañana cuando despierte, Shaoran estaba dormido en el sofá de la sala. Estaba todavía sin camisa, torcido en una especie de posición incómoda, con el brazo bajo la cabeza. Había marcas como moretones debajo de sus ojos.

Se agito cuando llegue y se sentó lentamente, parpadeando como si no me reconociera. Apenas parecía alguien que pasó el día anterior relajándose en medio del océano.

"¿Shaoran?" Dije. "Shaoran, ¿estabas bien?" Me senté a su lado en el sofá. Pude sentir el calor que irradia de su piel desnuda, como fiebre. "¿Ocurrió algo ayer?"

Sus ojos eran como canicas marrones. "Tuve un gran momento." dijo, su voz tan mecánica como una muñeca parlante. "Fue un gran día."

Pude ver desde la barandilla de la cubierta cuando Shaoran se fue por el camino de la playa, tomando un giro a la derecha y se dirigió hacia la casa de los espejo. La puerta se abrió cuando la toco y desapareció en su interior.

Mire a mí alrededor.

Valentin se había ido, probablemente se dirigió al campo de golf y mi madre estaba leyendo un libro en una silla junto a la piscina. Resbale mis pies en mis zapatillas y me dirigí al camino.

La arena estaba caliente, lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar mis pies a través de las suelas delgadas de mis zapatillas. Cojee hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de los espejo, y luego, de repente, el calor se fue y la arena era como hielo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, través de la verja vi el jardín salvaje, cada vez con mayor alboroto de flores, la mayoría de ellas plantadas en urnas antiguas de piedra.

Había otras cosas allí también, ahora que estaba mirando de cerca: trozos de lo que parecen ser más espejos, trozos grandes de ellos establecidos aquí y allá en la arena como si la señora Mizuki esperara que creciera un árbol de espejo de el inhóspito terreno.

Alargue la mano para abrir en pomo de la puerta, sólo para darme cuenta que no es uno. Había un ojo de cerradura, pero no una perilla y las verjas de la puerta estaban cubiertas con pedazos de vidrio. Reflejaban mi propia cara de nuevo, pálida y ansiosa, cuando me asome con la esperanza de ver lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, pero igual que antes todas las cortinas se dibujan a través de las ventanas.

Agarre las verjas y trate de abrir la puerta tirando de ellas, pero los bordes dentados de los espejos cortaron mis manos y cuando retire mis manos, estaban sangrando.

La puerta no se movió.

Volví a la villa, me dirigí a la cocina para lavarme las manos. Pude ver los hilos rosados al mezclar mi sangre con el agua e irse en un remolino por el desagüe.

Cuando me di la vuelta del fregadero, vi de pie a Eriol en la puerta, mirándome. Me entrego un paquete de tiritas, sin una palabra.

Shaoran apareció para la cena esta vez, pero apenas comió. Los círculos debajo de sus ojos parecían haber sido pintados. Mi madre le dijo que tuviera cuidado con el exceso de sol que recibiera.

Cada noche, cuando entraba en mi alcoba, el edredón había sido retirado, las sabanas dobladas sobre el y las almohadas ahuecadas. Las ventanas estaban bien cerradas, no dejando entrar el aire húmedo de la noche, con el aire acondicionado sonado que refrescaba la habitación hasta cerca de la congelación.

Tumbada en la cama, me pregunto si Shaoran estaría en su habitación, deslizándose bajo sus mantas, o mirando al techo, o pensando en mí como yo estoy pensando en él. O tal vez se este preguntando si los gritos se iniciaran de nuevo. O podía estar sólo con la mirada perdida en el espacio como estuvo durante la cena.

La tensión se inició después de la intervención. Valentin ya no sonreía tanto. Estaba distante. Podía sentir su ira, como si se tratara del calor proveniente de un horno abierto. Mi mamá revoloteaba a su alrededor como una mariposa, tratando de complacerle, para hacerlo sonreír de nuevo. Odiaba verlo. No podría decir si Shaoran también. No al principio.

Una noche estaba en la biblioteca con él jugando Kingdom Hearts 2, machacando los botones con mano dura como si estuviera golpeando a alguien. Shaoran me golpeaba de todos modos.

Entonces, el ruido vino de repente, los gritos, la voz de mi mamá llorando y Valentin enojado, en aumento con los sonidos electrónicos y los gritos de la Xbox.

Shaoran dejó caer su mando con un golpe y se fue a cerrar la puerta. Cuando se volvió hacia mí, me costaba respirar.

"Lo odio" dijo. "Lo odio."

No dije nada. Estaba pensando en lo blanco que había estado en la entrada ese día en que Valentin había golpeado la ventana del coche. Qué miedo.

Salvo que no estaba segura de si era su rostro lo que estaba imaginando ahora y si era su mirada de miedo o la de mi madre.

"No creí que alguien se casaría con él." dijo Shaoran. "No creí que tu madre diría que sí. Si yo tuviera…"

_Debería haberle hecho que terminara la frase_, pensé ahora, rodando en la cama. Cuando alargue la mano para tirar de la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza, mi mano golpeo algo: un bulto, duro y frío como un pedazo de metal.

Mi mano se cierro alrededor suyo, lo saque afuera y mire. Se trataba de una llave de metal oscura, con un mango de cobre trenzado. Que relucía debidamente por la luna.

Me desperté todavía con la llave en la mano. Me lave en la ducha al aire libre, vistiéndome con el bañador, observando el despliegue del océano mientras me enjuagaba el champú del pelo.

Puede ver a mi madre y a Valentin en la piscina. Ambos leyendo, tumbados uno al lado del otro en las tumbonas mi madre con una gorra con visera de plástico de colores que volvía a su cara azul brillante. Ella se enfrentaba a Valentin, su voz fuerte y animada, pero su rostro estaba enterrado en su libro y él no le contestaba. No podíamos estar allí.

La arena quemaba mis pies a través de las zapatillas de gimnasia, pero no tenia nada más que ponerme. Soporte el dolor hasta que la arena se volvió frío de nuevo fuera de casa de la señora Mizuki.

Era casi mediodía, el sol caía directamente sobre mi cabeza y sentí como si una uña afilada atravesara las capas de la piel en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. El sudor se escurría hacia abajo en mi traje de baño cuando metí la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, retorciéndola y sacudiéndola hasta que escuche el sonido.

Un clic.

La puerta se abrió y camine por el jardín. Tenia que tener cuidado, esquivando los fragmentos de vidrio que sobresalían de la arena. Uno solo de ellas podía cortarme un dedo del pie si lo pisaba.

Me costo mirar a la casa hasta llegar a ella, el rosa era aún más brillante visto de cerca, la casa estaba hecha de estuco liso, nada poco común, un cuadro de rosas elegidas el lado de la misma con trozos de mosaico. Había una rosa blanca pintada en la puerta principal, pero no iba a allí.

Me deslice por el lateral de la casa en su lugar, me sentí como un ladrón, una intrusa. Vi la cara de la señora Mizuki de nuevo en mi mente, sus gafas de sol como los ojos de una mosca negros y trague por la sequedad de mi garganta.

Había una ventana al otro lado de la casa que estaba abierta un poco, con la cortina revoloteando en el aire quieto como una bandera.

Me puse de puntillas, agarrandome a la cornisa para llegar más alto y mire por debajo la cortina hacia la habitación.

Era una sala de estar, completa, con muebles duros y modernos, nada como los lujosos muebles tropicales de la villa. Una mesa de café, un sofá rojo, un ramo de flores en un vaso negro, un televisor cuya pantalla tenía polvo, como si se utilizara pocas veces. Un marco de foto del lugar estaba sobre el sofá, pero al revés, como si alguien hubiera dado la vuelta a la imagen de la pared.

En el sofá se encontraba Shaoran. Parece estar dormido, con el brazo colgando por el lateral del sofá, con los dedos rozando el suelo. Su pelo ha caído sobre su cara y se movía ligeramente cuando respiraba, como las algas marinas en una corriente.

Hubo un susurro y la señora Mizuki entro en la sala con una copa en la mano. Había hielo en ella y algunas rodajas de limón. Parecía un gin-tonic, una de las bebidas favoritas de Valentin.

La puso sobre la mesa y se volvió a mirar a Shaoran. Llevaba una especie de gasa blanca cubriéndola, encima de un bikini negro y sus gafas de sol.

¿Quién lleva gafas de sol en el interior? ¿Y tacones altos? Sus pies debían de dolerle, creo por como se inclina sobre Shaoran. Mi estómago golpeo debidamente cuando le retiro el pelo y se inclino, poniendo su boca sobre la suya y espere verlos besarse.

Pero no lo beso. Se quedo donde estaba, suspendida, como una abeja sobre una flor. Su cabello rubio cayendo hacia atrás como una sabana de oro pálido y pensé en cómo me gustaría tener el pelo así y luego la vi fruncir los labios como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a silbar.

La boca de Shaoran se abrió también, aunque sus ojos todavía estuvieran cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si estuviera en funcionamiento. Vi su mano apretaba en un puño. Algo pálido y débil, como un hilo de humo se elevo de su boca, como si estuviera exhalando una bocanada de pelusa de diente de león.

La señora Mizuki se enderezo y dio vuelta al marco de la imagen en la pared. Era un espejo, con la superficie extrañamente apagada. Volvió a mirar a Shaoran, el humo blanco que se elevaba de su boca se había convertido en una nube y cuando se elevo, la superficie del espejo comienzo a brillar suavemente.

Se inclino sobre Shaoran, una vez más -mis manos perdieron su agarre en el alféizar de la ventana y me caí, mi tobillo doblado torpemente debajo de mí, casi me caigo en la arena. Solté mi aliento con una queja.

"¿Quién es?" Escuche llamar a la señora Mizuki, con la voz extraña espesa. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Corrí.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando llegue a la villa, con las plantas de mis pies quemadas. Me metí en la cocina por la puerta de atrás, por el lado de la villa donde las flores florecen en polvo a la sombra.

Loriel no estaba ahí; la cocina estaba vacía y los platos apilados en un paño de cocina de colores al lado del fregadero. Me refresque en el agua y lave el polvo mis manos, mi corazón aún latiendo con fuerza. _Ella no es una buena mujer. A ella le gustan los fuertes y los bonitos, jóvenes. Los toma y luego nunca regresan. _

Salí a la terraza, mi madre estaba allí tumbada, la mitad dentro y la mitad fuera de la sombra. Tenía un libro abierto en su regazo, el mismo que había estado leyendo toda la semana. No creí que hubiera avanzado más de unas pocas páginas. Ella miro hacia arriba, viéndome, y me hizo gestos para que me acercase.

Me senté a los pies de la tumbona y mi mamá sonrío débilmente.

"¿Estaba teniendo un buen momento, Sakura?"

Mi boca estaba seca, quería decirle a mi madre acerca de lo que había visto, sobre Shaoran, pero parecía tan lejana, como si estuviera a la deriva en un mar a esta altura.

Trate de recordar la última vez que sentí que mi mamá estuviera realmente concentrada en algo, sobre todo en mí. "Claro".

"Siento que apenas te he visto." estaba nerviosa. "Sin embargo, supongo que es mejor y te diviertes junto con Shaoran…"

Creo que la mentira de Shaoran cojea y parecía enfermo en el sofá. "Estoy preocupada por Shaoran, mamá".

"¿Preocupada?" Sus ojos azules eran vagos detrás de las gafas de sol. "No debes preocuparte mientras estas de vacaciones".

"No, quiero decir, creo que podría haber algo mal con él. . . como, realmente mal."

Suspira. "Los adolescentes pueden ser un poco malhumorados y chiflados, Sak. Las hormonas se cursan a través de ellos y todo eso. Pero no prestes atención a su enfado. Él tiene que conseguir adaptarse a esta nueva situación familiar, al igual que tú."

"Mamá" le dije poco a poco y cogí valor.

"Mamá, ¿eres feliz?"

Se sienta, mirándome sorprendida. "¡Por supuesto que lo soy! Quiero decir, mira donde estamos." Haciendo ademanes extensos, su brazo teniendo en el mar, el cielo, la playa. "Incluso trabajando en ambos trabajos nunca podríamos habernos permitido antes estas agradables vacaciones. "

Pero no eran agradables. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua para decirlo, pero la cara de mi madre me detuvo. Era como si estuviera de pie delante de mí con un vestido nuevo pidiéndome decirle que se veía muy bien y no me atreví a decirle la verdad: que el vestido era feo, de aspecto barato, manchado y de mal gusto. Porque la quiero, me mordí las palabras.

Se quito las gafas de sol y por un momento creí que realmente me miraba, que realmente me veía. "Sé que Valentin parece tener mal genio." dijo al fin.

"Pero estaba cansado. Su trabajo es tan exigente. En realidad, él nos ama. Puedo ver la bondad en él. En sus ojos. ¿Sabes? "Ella se fue sin esperar mi respuesta.

"Lo que estaba en los ojos de alguien es importante. Como dice el dicho, los ojos son el espejo del alma."

"Ventanas."Le dije.

Ella parpadeo. "¿Qué?"

"Los ojos son las ventanas del alma. No los espejos."

Se estiro hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre la mía. Se sentían ligeras, sus dedos duros y secos como ramitas. "Eres muy inteligente." dijo ella. "Tú lo sabes todo."

El jardín de al frente de la villa se extendía hacia la polvorienta carretera de tierra polvorienta que iba desde aquí hasta Río Negro. Una cerca de bambú bloquea la casa del tráfico ocasional, escondiéndonos del mundo. El jardín estaba lleno de flores: jacarandas violeta, orquídeas, rosas, buganvillas rojas.

Eriol estaba ahí, en la sombra, con un sombrero blanco inclinado hacia atrás en su cabeza. Inspeccionando uno de los rociadores.

Todo parecía tan normal que me sentí tonta cuando me acerque a él y le dije: "Necesito hablar con tu hermana."

Me miro, sus ojos oscuros sin fondo. "¿Mi hermana?"

"Loriel." dije. "Por favor."

Después de un momento abrió su teléfono, marco y hablo con ella en dialecto, tan apresuradamente que no pude entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Después de un momento cierro el teléfono y se dirigió a mí con un movimiento brusco.

"Ella dice que la espere bajo el árbol llama."

Hizo un gesto hacia el árbol torcido, con sus grandes flores de color rojizo.

"Ahí."

De pie bajo el árbol, las flores de color rojizo caían sobre mí cada vez que una brisa soplaba a través de las ramas en lo alto. Los toques débiles de los pétalos contra mi cuello y hombros se sentían como el roce de las alas de los insectos en mi piel.

Tenia que luchar contra la tentación de jadear e irme lejos. Me sentí aliviado cuando oí los pasos de Loriel a través de la puerta de bambú y se acerco a mí. Estaba usando un vestido de algodón con los colores de la puesta del sol, pero su rostro estaba sombrío.

"Tú la viste." dijo sin preámbulos, "¿No lo hiciste?"

Todo salio muy a prisa: la puerta, la llave, el jardín de espejos roto, lo que vi por la ventana. Ella me miraba mientras hable, con el rostro inmóvil, hasta que yo hube terminado, y dije, "¿Quién es ella, Loriel? ¿Qué es?"

"¿De veras quieres saberlo?" pregunto.

"Si quiero" le digo. "Por favor dime."

"Ella es una bruja" dice Loriel. "Una muy antigua. No toda la magia es mala, pero su tipo lo es. Era dueña de una plantación, o al menos su marido lo era. Dicen que la golpeaba. Un día se lShaoranto, matándolo con sus propias manos. Entonces empiezo a matar a los esclavos, uno por uno. Solo los hombres, tú entiendes. Hace que se enamoren de ella, y luego les chupan la vida y deja que mueran como cáscaras, como las semillas vacías. A ella le gustan los jóvenes y atractivos, pero si ella no puede tomarlos, toma cualquier hombre. Los atrae con una bebida mágica, y una vez que ellos la prueban, son suyos. Toma sus almas y se alimenta de ellas para que pueda mantenerse joven y bella. Durante cientos de años ha hecho eso. A veces los mata de una manera rápida, a veces espera, jugando con ellos un tiempo. Así como juega con tu hermano."

"Shaoran no es mi hermano" le dije a entre dientes. "Y si sabes todo esto, si todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿por qué no hacen algo al respecto?"

"Ella no puede morir." dijo Loriel. "Hace mucho tiempo que la mataron y la enterraron en una tumba con marcas especiales que le impidieran volver a caminar. Pero incluso eso no pudo mantenerla bajo tierra. Su magia es fuerte, mortal y vive para siempre. Si le haces daño se vengara de ti y de tus hijos. Pero tú… tú eres una extranjera. Tú te iras, te iras a donde ella no pueda hacerte daño. Así que puedo decirte cómo hacerle daño. Se alimenta de las almas que toma. Destrúyelas, y tu tendrás su poder el tiempo suficiente para tener a tu hermanastro de vuelta".

"Pero, ¿dónde las guarda?"

"No sé dónde estaban" dijo Loriel. "Pero eres una chica inteligente. Tal vez puedas averiguarlo." Ella me miro de reojo. "Te digo una cosa, sin embargo. Kaho Mizuki nunca renuncia a un hombre una vez que lo tiene sus garras. Por nada."

"¿Entonces por qué me estabas diciendo todo esto?" Mi voz se elevo casi en un grito.

"Si no hay nada que se pueda hacer para salvar a Shaoran, en caso de que sea demasiado tarde, entonces ¿cuál es el punto?"

Una flor roja se desprendió de lo alto del árbol y fue a descansar en el hombro de Loriel como una salpicadura de sangre. "Yo dije que nunca renuncia a un hombre por nada." dijo. "Nunca dije que no lo haría por algo."

Esa noche Shaoran no estaba en la cena. Valentin frunció el ceño hacia el lugar vacío de su hijo, una línea divisoria entre sus cejas apareció como si se estuviera hecha con un cuchillo. "Sakura," él lo dice asi- siempre me llama por mi nombre cuando me habla, como si se dispusiera a sermonearme: _Vi-oh-let_. "Sakura, donde estaba Shaoran?

Mire a mi plato. Había curry apilado en él, y peces envueltos en hojas de plátano, y un recipiente con fruta en rodajas. Al verlo se me revolvió el estómago. "En la playa, creo."

"Bueno, ve por él." Tomo el tenedor. "He tenido suficiente de sus desapariciones de las comidas familiares."

Mire hacia mi madre, que asintió con la cabeza de manera imperceptible, como si temiera ser vista dándome permiso. Lance mi servilleta y me puse de pie. "Voy a ver si puedo encontrarle" dije. _No prometí nada_.

El sol había disminuido, dejando la arena fresca y suave bajo mis pies. Había una brisa del océano; soplaba a través de mi pelo, refrescando el sudor húmedo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, entre mis omóplatos.

Me di la vuelta para mirar la casa de la señora Mizuki. Esta oscura y sin luz bajo el cielo oscurecido, como una flor cuyos pétalos se cierran por la noche. Pensé en lo que Loriel me dijo, y entonces pensé en la cara terrible de la señora Mizuki cuando se inclina sobre Shaoran, y mi corazón dio vueltas dentro de mí.

No podía ir allí. No podía ayudarle o salvarle. No sé por qué Loriel incluso me dijo algo. Había visto a mi madre y Valentin juntos. Debía ser obvio que no soy alguien que pueda salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a la gente que amo.

Volví hacia la villa, y fue cuando lo vi: un trozo azul capturado en una de las rocas de la entrada de la cueva que Shaoran me mostró el primer día que estuvimos aquí. Un color azul del mismo color que la camisa de Shaoran. Me dirigí hacia la cueva, verificando si alguien me estaba mirando, luego me puse de lado para resbalar dentro.

Empuje a través de la parte angosta del túnel, y luego salía a un espacio más grande donde el musgo de colores brillaba contra las paredes de la cueva como las luces de una fiesta. Me tomo un momento antes de ver a Shaoran, sentado en la arena húmeda en la base de la pared de la cueva, con las piernas recogidas, su cara entre sus manos.

"Shaoran." Me arrodille junto a él. "Shaoran, ¿qué pasa?"

Él miro hacia arriba, y me quede sorprendida. Incluso en el breve tiempo trascurrido entre ayer y esta noche, su rostro parecía haberse consumido: estaba hundido y grisáceo, con la línea bajo sus ojos oscurecida por sombras. Sus hombros parecían delgados debajo de la tela azul de su camiseta.

Antes, parecía mecánico, amortiguado, como alguien tomando un medicamento para adormecer. Ahora la droga había desaparecido y él estaba agitado y desesperado. De alguna manera, era mucho peor.

"Sak" susurro. "Algo pasó… yo la hice enfadar. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que hice, pero me dijo que me fuera."

"¿La señora Mizuki? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? "Llegue a tocarlo, deslice mi mano sobre su hombro, y le apreté duro. Apenas pareció darse cuenta. "Shaoran, no debes estar a su alrededor. Ella no es una buena persona. Ella no es. . . buena para ti."

"_Tengo _que estar a su lado" dijo. "Cuando no estoy a su alrededor, siento que no puedo respirar. Como si estuviera muriendo." El recogió nerviosamente la arena. "No lo entenderías."

_Oh_. Eso dolió. Como sólo soy una niña, no puede sentir nada. Mi respiración casi se detuvo. "¿Tú la amas?"

Él dio una especie de carraspeo, no era realmente una risa en absoluto. "¿Tu amas el agua? ¿O la comida? ¿O es que sólo hay que tenerlos? "Inclino la cabeza contra la pared de la cueva. "Yo me estoy muriendo, Sakura."

"Vamos a llevarte a casa" le dije. "Vamos a ir a casa, y te olvidarás de todo sobre ella".

"Yo no quiero olvidarla" susurra. "Cuando estoy con ella, yo veo... todo. Veo los _colores_. . ."

"Shaoran." Mis mejillas estaban bañadas por las lágrimas; alcance a tocar su barbilla, girando su rostro hacia mí. "Déjame ayudarte".

"¿Ayudarme?" Dijo, pero sonó más como un, _por favor ayúdame_, y abrió sus ojos.

Me incline hacia él, y nuestros labios se encontraron en algún lugar en medio de toda esta oscuridad, y recordé el besó en la recepción de la boda, cuando los dos estábamos un poco borrachos y riéndonos bajo el dosel de falsas flores blancas en el jardín.

Ese beso sabía a champaña y a lápiz de labios, pero ahora Shaoran sabia como el mar y la sal. Su piel se sentía seca en mis manos cuando me resbalo sobre él.

Incluso mientras rodaba por encima de mí y yo le tenia entre mis brazos, se sentía tan ligero como si flotara, y cuando grito un nombre, el nombre no era el mío.

Prácticamente tuve que empujar a Shaoran todo el camino hasta la villa. Cuando llegamos allí, vi que mi madre y Valentin habían terminado de comer: la mesa estaba abandonada, las moscas reuniéndose densamente en torno a un plato de plátanos fritos.

Empuje a Shaoran hacia abajo en una hamaca, donde callo inerte, con la cabeza en sus manos

"Ya vuelvo" le dije, pero apenas parece oírme.

Fui al interior a través de las puertas dobles. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando ahora- ¿Y si pido a mi madre y Valentin, que nos lleven a casa en el siguiente avión, y corten nuestras vacaciones? ¿Que le darían a Shaoran en el hospital, para sacársela, aunque Loriel dice que no hará ninguna diferencia?

La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada; me pare en frente de ella, con mi mano, a punto de tocar.

Había voces audibles desde el otro lado: Valentin gritando, mi madre diciendo algo, tratando de calmarlo, pero no estaba funcionando.

Su voz se elevaba, incluso cuando la de ella bajaba en espiral en suaves jadeos.

Ella estaba llorando. Mi mano estaba congelada en medio como la de una estatua. Los sollozos de mi madre resonaban suavemente por debajo de la puerta, como el sonido de la marea siendo arrastrada hacia el mar, cortado de repente por el sonido de una bofetada, repentino como un disparo. Oí su grito de asombro, y de repente todo estaba tranquilo.

"Nadeshiko…" dijo Valentin. No puedo decir si sueno a disculpa o simplemente a cansancio.

No estoy segura de que me importara. _Siempre será como esto, creo, para el resto de mi vida, escuchando a través de una puerta cerrada como Valentin destruye lentamente a mi madre, desangrando su alma como seguramente la señora Mizuki es el desangra la de Shaoran. _

Pase la puerta y el silencio entre en la de al lado. En la sala los palos de golf de Valentin brillaban en la bolsa de cuero que colgaba de uno de los ganchos al lado de la puerta principal. Agarre un hierro del nueve y saque la cubierta.

Shaoran estaba tumbado en la hamaca donde lo dejé, con la cabeza sobre su brazo doblado. Él estaba tan silencioso que tuve que comprobar su débil pulso y la caída de su pecho para ver que todavía esta vivo antes de girar hacia el camino que conducía al océano.

El mar por la noche era negro como la tinta. Si yo fuera un fantasma que vuela sobre el, me pregunto, ¿podría ver mi cara reflejada en su superficie? Llegue a la playa, con la espuma blanca salpicándome, y me deslice por la puerta de la casa de la señora Mizuki hacia el jardín.

En todas partes los trozos de vidrio estaban tratando de salir de la de arena, como aletas de tiburón en el agua. El aire aquí por el mar es grueso y caliente al respirar.

Levante el hierro del nueve de mi mano; se sentía fuerte y sólido. Lo tire abajo duro contra el fragmento más cercano, medio esperando que al golpearle rebotara en el.

Sin embargo, el cristal se rompió, haciéndose un millón fragmentos. Una nube blanca de humo se elevo de el, como una exhalación del humo de un cigarrillo, y se disipo en el aire de la noche.

Me quedo ahí respirando con dificultad, manteniendo el golpe. Y entonces me giro otra vez, y otra vez. El aire estaba lleno de algo hermoso, como el sonido de plata del cristal rompiéndose. Se encendió una luz de pronto- la luz del porche de la casa- punzando mis ojos, pero seguí balanceándome, golpeando cristal tras cristal tras cristal, hasta que algo se apodero del otro extremo del hierro del nueve y fue brutalmente arrancado de mi mano.

La señora Mizuki estaba de pie delante de mí. Ya no se ve perfectamente completa; el pelo estaba húmedo y enmarañado, sus ojos muy abiertos y salvajes. Lleva un largo y negro vestido, con mangas muy cortas, pasado de moda. Realmente se veía como una bruja.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" Medio grito. "Esto es propiedad privada, _mi _propiedad…"

"Esto no le pertenece." le dije. Mi voz era estable, pero no puedo evitar retroceder un paso o dos; mis chanclas crujieron sobre el terreno. "Son almas".

Ella abrió la boca hacia mí. "¿Almas?"

"Como quieras llamarlas. Vidas que has robado. Las pones en los espejos. Ahí es donde tú los mantienes."

Su voz fue un gruñido. "Estas loca".

"Te he visto hacerlo" le dije. "Vi lo que le hiciste Shaoran. Estaba mirando por la ventana."

Su boca se abrió, y luego vi sus ojos ir a la llave en de mi mano izquierda. "_Loriel_" dijo ella. "Esa mujer es una entrometida. Nunca sabe cuándo mantenerse al margen de los asuntos de otra gente."

"Quiero que dejes a mi hermanastro solamente." le dije. "Quiero que dejes ir a Shaoran".

A pesar de su rabia, sus labios rojos se enroscaron en una sonrisa. "Loriel te habrán dicho que no es tan fácil."

"Si no le dejas ir, yo volveré… y romperé el resto de estos… y yo les diré a todos donde mantienes las almas, y entonces todo el mundo lo sabrá…"

"Tu hermanastro." dijo "Solía hablar sobre ti. Él sabía que estabas enamorada de él. Dijo que lo encontró divertido." La ira se había ido de su voz ahora; la misma cadencia con la que había hablado a Shaoran cuando le ofreció la botella de jugo. "Tú fuiste una broma para él, Sakura. ¿Por qué estas poniendo tanta energía en recuperarlo ahora?"

Me dolió lo que dijo. Me dije que estaba mintiendo, pero me lastimo de todas formas, una punzada aguda como echar jugo de limón en un corte superficial. Respire. "Yo le amo. Loriel dijo que sólo podía ser ayudado por alguien que le ama…"

"Pero él no te ama" dijo ella. "Así es como son los hombres. Toman el amor que les das y lo retuercen hasta que se convierte en una vara con la que te golpean." Miro al palo de su mano; su mirada era viciosa. "Dime que no tengo derecho a igualar el marcador, Sakura. Dime que no querrías hacer lo mismo en mi lugar. Los hombres son una maldición en la vida de la mujer y lo sabes."

En mi mente vi a Valentin y a mi madre a sus pies, recogiendo la fruta del suelo con sangre en sus dedos. "No sé lo que pienso acerca de los hombres" dije. "Pero Shaoran es sólo un niño. Él no es bueno o malo o cualquier otra cosa todavía. Él no debe ser castigado".

"Él quiere llegar a ser como el resto de ellos", dijo La señora Mizuki, quien asesinó a su esposo en su propia cama. En una especie de voz distante continúo "Todos lo hacen. Por eso no voy a renunciar a él."

Pensé en el marido de Kaho Mizuki, el hombre que la golpeaba. "Loriel dijo que no me darías a Shaoran por nada" Dije yo. "Pero él es joven y débil. ¿Y si pudiera encontrar algo mejor?"

Contra la oscuridad, con el repentino y sorprendente brillo de la luz de una luciérnaga, vi la sonrisa de Kaho Mizuki. "Dime" dijo.

Me despierto la mañana siguiente por la luz del sol brillante y el sonido de las aves. Me acuesto en mi cama pensando en una larga serie de momentos. Sería fácil pensar que la noche anterior nunca sucedió, nada de eso, pero cuando voltee la cabeza, vi la botella de plástico en mi mesa de noche al lado del despertador. El líquido claro de su interior brillaba con un deslizamiento del arco iris, como una mancha de aceite.

Me puse un vestido de playa de batik y metí los pies en mis sandalias. Hay cortes en mis manchados tobillos por los cristales que volaban cortando mi piel, pero estaba bastante segura de que nadie iba a pensar que los puntos rojos eran cualquier otra cosa que las picaduras de mosquito. Recogí la botella en mi salida. Se sentía pesada, más pesada que si estuviera llena de agua. Cuando la incline, el líquido en su interior tuvo un grueso sonido de chapoteo.

Loriel se encontraba en la cocina, friendo el tocino en una sartén. Ella no dijo nada, pero pude verla mirándome por el rabillo del ojo cuando tome un vaso de whisky de la alacena y lo llene con hielo. Desenrosque la parte superior de la botella de plástico que la señora Mizuki me dio anoche y vertí el líquido sobre el hielo. Se resbalo lentamente del cuello de la botella, espeso como la lava. Olía vagamente a medicamento, como hierbas.

Con la mirada fija, Loriel llego a mí lado y dejo caer una rebanada de limón en el vaso. "Allí." dijo ella. "Dile que es para su dolor de cabeza."

Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella y tome el vaso de la bandeja. Shaoran se encontraba aún en la hamaca, pero ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos y había un poco de color en su piel.

_¿Él no recordara nada? _Le dije a la señora Mizuki ayer por la noche en el jardín de espejos, con pedacitos de almas brillando como dientes afilados alrededor de nosotras.

_¿Me lo prometes? _

_No se acordará_, ella había prometido. _Sólo las vacaciones. El sol. La arena. Y luego el accidente. _

Mi madre estaba sentada en una silla junto a Shaoran, alborotada y tratando de conseguir que mantuviera un paño frío contra su rostro; él empujo su mano nerviosamente, pero al menos su voz era fuerte cuando le dijo que no. Ella estaba usando gafas de sol oscuras de nuevo, pero no ocultaban la piel descolorida de su mejilla.

Les di una larga mirada a los dos antes de cruzar el puente hacia la sombreada habitación donde Valentin estaba sentado con el periódico abierto en su regazo.

"Hola" dije.

Él miro hacia arriba, su estrecha, sin expresión fría cara a la luz del sol. No había ninguna culpa en la forma en que me miraba, ninguna admisión interior de que anoche hizo algo que, incluso si mi madre le perdonaba, yo no. Pero dudo que Valentin esté interesado en mis sentimientos de cualquier manera.

Nunca había pensado en mí como una persona en absoluto, con el poder de otorgar el perdón o retenerlo.

_Tiene que ser rápido, no lento_. Le había dicho a la señora Mizuki. _No deseo que las cosas se prolonguen. Quiero que lo tomes todo de una vez. _

Había sonrió con sus dientes afilados y blancos. _Todo de una vez_, me prometió, y me dio algo plano y brillante. Un pedazo de espejo roto.

El Alma de Shaoran.

_Es tuyo_, dijo. _Para que te lo quedes o lo rompas abiertamente para que regrese por completo. _

Lo metí debajo de mi cama la noche anterior, donde quedó reflejada la luz de la luna.

_Voy a romperlo abiertamente esta noche_, me dije. _Romperlo y darle a Shaoran su alma_. Lo haré esta noche.

O mañana.

Empujé la bebida hacia Valentin. A la luz del sol parecía agua corriente, con una rodaja de limón pálido flotando en ella.

Sin embargo, pude escuchar el susurro del líquido espeso deslizándose sobre el hielo. O tal vez estuviera imaginando eso.

"Aquí tienes." le dije. "Loriel envió esto para ti. Ella dijo que era bueno para el dolor de cabeza."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo sabía que tenía un dolor de cabeza?" Yo no dije nada, y después de un momento puso el periódico hacia abajo y tomo el vaso de mi mano.

"Gracias, Sakura," él dijo de manera rígida y formal.

Y se tomo un trago. Pude ver como el líquido bajaba por su garganta. Nunca había mirado a Valentin con tal fascinación antes. Por fin dejo el vaso y dijo, "¿Qué clase de jugo es este?"

"Aloe" le dije. "Loriel dice que es bueno para la curación."

"Tonterías folclóricas". Resoplo y toma su periódico otra vez.

"Hay una cosa más." le dije. "Esa mujer, la que Shaoran estaba ayudando, bueno, es que el coche sigue estando roto. Dijo que Shaoran no podía encontrar la manera de arreglarlo".

Valentin resoplo. "Yo podría haberle dicho eso. Shaoran no sabe nada de coches".

"Ella realmente tiene la esperanza de que le eches un vistazo" le dije. "Como tú si sabes. Tu probablemente sabes más acerca de esas cosas que Shaoran."

"Eso es correcto. Yo sé mas." tomo de nuevo el vaso, y lo llevo a su boca. "Supongo que debo ir a ayudar a la pobre mujer". Se puso de pie.

"Eso sería genial." Señale el camino. "Vive allí, en la casa rosa, la que parece una flor. Te esta esperando."

Y ella estaba.

_Él es mi padrastro_, le había dicho a la señora Mizuki. _Es fuerte, más fuerte que Shaoran. Mayor. Y él golpea a mi madre. Al igual que tu marido te golpeaba._

Valentin me dio una palmaditas en el hombro con torpeza. "Eres una buena muchacha, Sakura."

No, yo creo que no. _Esa es una cosa que no soy_.

Porque en algún lugar, en la casa rosa, Kaho Mizuki estaba a la espera, Kaho Mizuki con sus labios rojos y su jardín de espejos y que tienen tu alma.

Vi como Valentin trotaba por el camino, un poco rígido con sus nuevas sandalias, con la luz del sol rebotando en la cabeza, donde estaba empezando a quedarse calvo.

Mire y no dije nada.

Mire, porque sabía que él no iba a volver nunca más.

_**FIN**_

**Heeey xicas como están? Creo k ya he mencionado k amooo a Casandra Clare y esta historia además de los pelos de punta y los hasta ahora estremecimientos déjenme decirles que me ha encantado por eso yo kise adaptarlo ojala les halla gustado nos leemos pronto en mis otras historias alguna duda comentario no duden en decírmelo esta historia forma parte de una recolección de libros de varios autores lo pueden encontrar como vacaciones en el infierno asi k cualquier cosa díganmelo estoy aki! Matta ne!**

**tsukisxs**


End file.
